The Others
by VampireOncerWhovianTribute
Summary: After the Reckoning the gang search for the other subjects of the Edison Group. They meet two other subjects who know more about the gang than the gang know about themselves. Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**BTW For the first chapter it will be in Chloe's POV for all the others it will be in my new character's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP. It belongs to Kelley Armstrong.**

**Chloe's POV**

**Chapter 1 – Finding Claire**

Everyone sat in the guy's room at the motel. It was the day after they took down the Edison Group and they were planning their next move.  
"You guys weren't the only Genesis subjects." Kit explained.  
"As you three already know there was another that was temporarily at Lyle House with you." He pointed at Derek, Simon and Tori.  
"Really? Who?" I asked. I was excited that there was another supernatural from the Genesis II Project.  
"Wait Claire was a supernatural. That's so awesome." Tori exclaimed.  
"But she was "rehabilitated" like Peter. We have no way of finding her." Simon said.  
"Well do you remember the tracking spell I taught you if you ever needed to find me?" Kit asked.  
"Yes but you need something that belongs to the person you're tracking." Simon replied.  
"Well a sorcerer with my experience can do it without anything. I just need to know her full name. Tori?"  
"Claire Louise Andrews" Tori said without a second thought, she and this girl must've been really close, I felt slightly jealous.

All of a sudden Kit summoned a huge ball of light, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be mumbling something in a language I had no hope to understand. The ball constantly changed colour. We were all mesmerised. Finally the ball cleared to show a bird's eye view o of America. It zoomed in on the state of New York. _That's good she's in the same state. _It then zoomed in on the city itself, New York.  
"Of course Claire would go for the most glamorous city." Tori laughed.  
"So…" Aunt Lauren spoke up. "We're going to New York."

"One sec" Kit said his eyes still closed. " I'm trying to get an address." The ball faded to an image of a teenage girl around my age. She had wavy auburn hair that went past her shoulders and a fringe that covered half her face. She was sitting at what looked like a dining table eating sausage and mash. She stopped eating and was completely still for a couple of seconds. Then she looked up and looked directly at us and the ball dissipated into mist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
So this chapter is in Chloe's POV again because I want Claire's powers to a mystery for this chapter and be revealed at the end of the next.  
Chloe's POV**

It took us 3 days to get to New York. Kit had gotten the address through the tracking spell. We got rooms in a motel nearby and we walked to the girl's apartment. When we arrived in front of the apartment building Derek stopped dead in his tracks and tilted his head towards the top-level. "She's not alone. Boy, 17, her age. That's all I can tell." He said, he sounded like a file. "Can we trust him?" Kit asked. Simon smiled and said "There's only one way to find out." He ran for the door to the lobby. I gave Tori a sideways-glance and we both rolled our eyes and followed him to the lobby.

"Hello" Simon said to the receptionist. "I'm here to see Claire Andrews." The receptionist looked at the group in disbelief, obviously she didn't get guests very often.  
"Ok… Apartment 5-C." The receptionist replied looking confused at Simon. We walked towards the lift and pressed the 5 button.  
"I can't wait to see her, she looks like she's changed." Tori was a bit over-excited and she had rambled for the entire trip in the elevator and kept rambling while we were walking to the apartment. "I wonder if she remembers me. I wonder who that guy-"  
"Tori." Simon said.  
"Yeah" Tori replied.  
"Shut up." Tori was shocked at how rude Simon was to her but she kept her mouth shut. We reached the door and Tori rushed forwards and knocked on the door.

The door opened to show a teenage boy, with brown hair and hazel eyes he was taller than Simon and surprisingly almost as tall as Derek. Tori looked confused and much to her relief Kit spoke first.  
"Hello, we are looking for Claire Andrews. Would you happen to know where she is?" Kit asked in an official voice.  
"Um…. She's not here. Why, has something happ-"The guy began but he was interrupted by a voice behind him.  
"Don't worry Ash, I know them." Ash stepped aside to reveal a girl with auburn hair, _Claire_. She looked up at us and it was the first time I saw her eyes in person. They were purple but they seemed to change colour in the light. She seemed to be examining us, she stopped at me and then again at Aunt Lauren. "Well some of them. Come in." She waved us in.

**So did you like the chapter. If you did please review and follow. If you have any ideas for the story either PM me or mention it in the review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Trust**

**Just so you guys know the beginning of this chapter is a telepathic talk between Claire and Ash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of its characters. It belongs to Kelley Armstrong.**

**Claire's POV**

_"So Claire, introduce me to your old friends."  
"Well Ash, the tall one's Derek: werewolf, the blonde one's Simon: sorcerer, the girl's name is Tori: witch."  
"What about the three that you don't know, the two adults and the girl who has a really bad hairdresser."_ I resisted the urge to laugh, the girl's hair was dyed jet black, which really didn't suit her.  
_"The man is Simon and Tori's father and Derek's foster-father, he's a sorcerer too."  
"Was he the one who did the tracking spell that you sensed?"  
"Yep. The woman is the girl's aunt. I don't trust her."  
"Why not?"  
"She doesn't trust us."  
"Ok let's find out what we missed shall we." _With that Ash sat down and started the conversation. I came in with a tray of cheese and biscuits and set them down on the table. This was going to be a long and very _interesting _talk.

"I apologize for the quality of the food, we don't entertain much and when we do… well it usually ends with us having to move." I smiled at Ash, we had many encounters with Cabal trying to get rid of us.  
"So, I know that Claire knows some of you but I am a stranger to all of you so I'll start. My name is Ash, I'm Claire's friend and I'm a regen."  
"What's a regen?" The girl with the black hair asked. I could tell she was new to this whole supernatural thing.  
"Do you want a demonstration?" He stood up and walked to the knife block. Normally I would've stopped him but they were going to have to get used to Ash's humour.  
"Just your finger this time, I'd rather not clean blood stains from the carpet again." He turned around and gave me his trademark mischievous smile which always made me blush. The others looked at me strangely and I just gave them a nervous smile.

Ash walked back to the table with a medium-sized knife. "Just a warning, if you don't like blood you might want to look away." No one did. Ash looked at me, "So I'm not allowed to chop off my hand this time?" I rolled my eyes then shook my head. He took the knife and cut his finger, it was a deep cut at the tip of his finger. Everyone waited, watching. I wasn't surprised, it usually took a few seconds. The cut started to heal from the inside out, no scabs and no scars.

"A regen is short for rapid cell regeneration. I'm able to heal cuts, regrow lost limbs and even come back from the dead." Ash gave me his best smile. One time when we were running from Cabal got shot and I was forced to use my teleporting power to get him and me away from them. I thought he was dead but then two minutes later he gasped to life. It was the scariest moment of my life. Ash talking snapped me back from my memories.  
"Claire, CLAIRE, EARTH TO CLAIRE!" "What?" I said still dazed. "Your powers?"  
"Um…yeah…well…um." I gathered my thoughts. "Well my powers can't really be demonstrated so you're just going to have to take my word for it I guess. I can see and absorb supernatural powers. If I see a supernatural they sort of flicker between their human form and their true form. Although at the moment I can't see them because I have my contacts in." I tried to explain it but I barely understand my powers. Luckily Derek is very curious, especially everything supernatural.  
"Their true form?" He asked sceptically.  
"Well, for example you would flicker between you and the wolf. A sorcerer or a witch has power crackling around them like electricity. A necromancer, well trust me that's the scariest, green fire, screaming souls swarming around them, it's the scariest thing I've ever seen." The girl with the dyed hair started to look down and her mind opened,  
_"Is a necromancer really that bad?" _I realized what I had said and I instantly realized what I had said.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." I said, trying to find a way to apologize.  
"It's okay I get it." She replied still looking guilty. The feeling was mutual.  
"I can also absorb them, almost every supernatural I meet I'm able to absorb their powers. At this very moment I house the healing powers of a shaman, the enhanced senses of a werewolf, the spells of a witch and a sorcerer, the telekinesis of a volo half-demon, the self-regeneration of a regen and telepathy, to name a few."

As I finished I looked around, Ash was giving me a reassuring smile, Tori and Simon obviously thought this was awesome, the two adults looked guilty - _"I wonder why that is?" _I thought to myself. Derek on the other hand was trying to figure it out, for a second his mind opened but all I heard were snippets of his thoughts.  
_"Impossible…doesn't exist… too powerful… why would the Edison Grou…" _He looked up and his mind closed.  
"I've never heard of anyone with that power before."  
"Yeah me neither." I replied smiling.

"Ok, well how about you guys, what are your powers?" Ash said breaking the awkward silence. He was good at that, he was way better with people than I was. Tori spoke up first.  
"I'm Tori, I was Claire's best friend at Lyle House and I'm a genetically enhanced witch." She smiled and then Simon started.  
"I'm Simon and I'm a sorcerer" He looked at Derek and Derek rolled his eyes.  
"My name's Derek, I'm a werewolf yada yada yada…" I saw the girl with the dyed hair and then she began.  
"My name's Chloe and I'm a n-n-necromancer." The guilt hit me again but I forced a smile.

"Well, now that we all know each other, why are you here?" I asked. The man looked nervously at the others then he began.  
"We need your help to take down Cabal."


End file.
